<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>high by allmywill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955670">high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill'>allmywill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Duran Duran, The Power Station (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cocaine, Drabble, Feelings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John can’t let it show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Andy inhales next to John, fine white powder disappearing off the mirror as he does. Strangely somber, John follows his lead, chasing the soaring high it will bring.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">But that soaring high isn’t what he really wants the most. Something within him cracks at the mere thought.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Andy barks out a laugh and grabs his shoulder. Startled, he drops the rolled up bill and it rolls off the coffee table.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">John looks at him, effects of his preferred drug starting to kick in. The high isn’t what he truly desires.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He fakes a laugh anyway. He can’t let it show.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>